


Un viking ne se rend jamais!

by Dragonna



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Gen, Minor Violence, World War II
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danemark est un héros.<br/>Un dur.<br/>Qui protégera son peuple jusqu'au bout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un viking ne se rend jamais!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia n'est pas à moi mais àHidekaz Himaruya
> 
> Personnages: Danemark, Suède (pas de parings) et mention d'autres nations.
> 
> Avertissements: Période Sombre, WWII
> 
> Genre: Angst, Général, Légère violence, guerre

\- «S'il te plaît!»

Il n'avait pas honte de s'agenouiller devant son voisin outre-mer du nord. Non il n'avait pas honte de supplier ce type. Devant Norvège, il se serait senti mal à l'aise, honteux mais pas face à Suède.

\- «Je te demande juste de les accueillir! Tu es neutre non?»

Un silence, l'autre restait silencieux, et remonta alors ses lunettes de son doigt. Son visage terrifiant n'avait aucun effet sur l'ex-viking. Alors que Finlande avait encore souvent des frissons, Norvège et lui se contentait d'hausser un sourcil, l'air de dire '' _tu espères me faire peur_?''

Il n'aimait pas en être réduit à ça, à supplier mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était ça où sacrifier son peuple et il s'y refusait.

_Jamais._

* * *

Depuis le début de cette guerre, il en avait bavé...vraiment bavé. Ludwig et Gilbert l'avaient poignardé dans la dos...dire que c'étaient ses frères, les fils de Germanie comme lui. Ils l'avaient trahi...avaient violé le pacte de non-agression décidé en 1939. Et en 1940, i ans, l'attaque soudaine. Il s'en était vaguement douté, mais aurait préféré se tromper. Il savait qu'il devrait à un moment ou un autre se battre dans cette guerre, qu'il devait se préparer comme les autres nations. Mais rien ne s'était passé comme prévu, tout était allé beaucoup trop vite. Il avait été battu et envahi. Il était tombé lui aussi...à sa grande honte, et sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit pour se défendre, pour défendre son peuple. Il se sentait faible, minable, inutile...incapable.

_9 avril 1940..._

_Qu'il détestait cette date..._

Deux heures de batailles...puis son gouvernement avait décidé la capitulation, préférant se rendre plutôt que de sacrifier des vies alors que la défaite était certaine. Son pays avait été attaquer vers 4H00 du matin et était déjà occupé à l'aube...

_Quelle humiliation...lui le roi de l'Europe du Nord, l'ancien viking. Il était un conquérant avant, il était fort. Il était l'un des frères du nord. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait perdu comme ça._

Sa voix défaite avait résonnait tandis qu'il ravalait sa rancœur et sa haine: « _Je me rends Allemagne, Prusse...Je me soumets à votre pays...Faîtes moi ce que vous voulez_ » Des mots qui lui avaient semblé étrangers. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il n'en haïssait ses frères que d'avantage.

Il aurait aimé cogné Gilbert qui ricanait devant le «grand viking à genoux» selon ses paroles. Il avait serré les poings et les dents. Seul son désir de convaincre Ludwig de laisser sa souveraineté à son gouvernement le fit garder son calmer. Le fureur bouillonnait dans ses veines, lui donnant l'envie d'étrangler ce foutu ennemi, mais il s'était contint.  _Patience...la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid_. On ne s'attaquait pas impunément à une nation scandinave, surtout lui. Le chouchou de Germania aurait mieux fait de faire attention à ses paroles car Danemark jura de se venger.

_On ne le provoquait pas impunément.._

_Si cet albinos prétentieux pensait qu'il allait se coucher devant lui, il allait rapidement s'en mordre les doigts. Ca allait saigner...patience un jour ou l'autre il y aurait le retour de flamme._

Il avait été plus du côté d'Arthur depuis le depuis de cette guerre, suivant les avis de sa population qui se disait pro-britannique. Sans vouloir se lancer dans ce conflit mondiale, il avait soutenu les alliés.

Et voilà qu'il était classé au rang de vaincu, de victime...à ses yeux. Ce n'était pas juste. Il aurait préféré se battre. _Quitte à sacrifier des vies. Il était un viking, un combattant, un guerrier..._ Et pas..pas ça, il n'aurait jamais imaginé perdre comme ça.

_Dire qu'il avait été neutre..._

Et le voilà captif de ses vainqueurs, sans doute comme Pologne qui s'était fait agressé dès 1939, brutalisé par Russie et Allemagne, sans qu'il ne puisse se défendre réellement.  _Brisé...vaincu...humilié. Niels ne l'avait pas vu de ses yeux, Gilbert s'en était suffisamment vanté en buvant quelques chopes de bière devant lui_.

Danemark ne savait pas ce que les deux vainqueurs avaient fait du polonais mais il était certain que son sort était bien moins enviable que le sien. Son gouvernement avait toujours sa souveraineté lui, alors que ce pauvre Feliks avait vu son territoire partagé. Sans doute était-ce Ivan qui avait mis la main dessus. Et si c'était le cas, il le plaignait sincèrement.  _Tino avait été traumatisé de son séjour chez lui_. Mais d'un autre côté, Ludwig ne semblait pas être un meilleur choix.

Puis 1940 avait continué à s'écouler... une année qui resterait sans doute cauchemardesques pour bien des nations dans l'avenir.

_«Guerre Eclair»_

Voilà qui résumait tout. En quelques mois, cinq pays avaient plié sous les attaques de Ludwig et de ses alliés.  _Pays-Bas, Luxembourg, Belgique, Norvège et France_.

Même Francis. Gilbert était revenu se vanter et picoler devant lui, se moquant de son ancien ami, de l'humiliation qu'il avait subit, de ce que les soldats lui avaient infligé, à lui comme aux autres.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait eu envie de le frapper, de l'étrangler..

Mais il s'était contenter de sourire, d'un air amusé, comme s'il soutenait son voisin. Dans son esprit rebelle et combattif, tandis qu'il buvait innocemment avec Prusse, tenant l'alcool de façon surprenante, il pensait à ce qu'il ressentait réellement, à ce qui se cachait derrière son sourire de façade. Son côté rebelle ne disparaitrait jamais.

_Méfie-toi de la neige Gilbert..._

_...Elle est destructrice, glaciale, fourbe. Elle semble inoffensive comme ça mais sais-tu la force des avalanches? Et si on s'endort dans la neige froide, on peut ne pas se réveiller, tu le sais ça? C'est comme l'eau...indispensable à la vie mais une gigantesque vague balaierait tout sur son passage._

_Méfie-toi de ce dont je suis capable Gilbert..._

_Je ne suis pas aussi docile que tu ne le penses. Tu ne m'as pas brisé comme Francis, Feliks et les autres...C'était une grosse erreur de votre part. ...Je suis toujours là, je suis entier, et je suis terriblement en colère...des paroles et tes racontars ne font que renforcer cette haine._

_Francis est aussi mon frère tu sais?[1]_

_Et Norvège...tu as osé t'en prendre à lui!_

_J'ai encore plus envie de te cogner!_

Voilà où en était la situation. Arthur se retrouvait seul mais il tenait bon. Le Royaume-Uni ne céderait pas, ne plierait pas. Et puis l'Allemagne avait exigé de plus en plus de choses. L'hostilité de son peuple envers son voisin allait en augmentant. Depuis 1942 se développait une résistance à l'occupation qui faisait gonfler le cœur de Niels de Fierté envers ses enfants. Une fois seul il ricanait, ravi, adressant milles félicitations mentale aux courageux hommes qui se battaient contre ceux qui le retenaient.

 _Patience. Patience_.

_La Vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid!_

_Mes enfants ne m'abandonnent pas._

1943\. Il avait hurlé de rire en voyant que les élections libres autorisé par les allemands avaient donnés des résultats à la hauteur des pensées des danois. Contre l'occupant, contre sa façon de penser. La bataille de Stalingrad, entre autre, avait déclenché une vague d'optimisme dans son pays.  _L'Allemagne pouvait perdre. La Guerre n'était pas fini_.

Et c'était là que c'était arrivé. Niel avait appris, écoutant aux portes, que Ludwig avait reçu l'ordre de faire rafler les 8000 juifs vivant dans son pays.

_Quoi? Hors de question!_

_Il n'allait pas laisser ces types envoyer ses enfants vers la mort._

* * *

Et c'était pour ça qu'il se retrouvait là, à implorer son voisin du nord. «S'il te plaît Berwald, accordes leur l'asile jusqu'à la fin de la guerre». Combien de temps cela allait-il durer? Il fallait qu'il ait son autorisation, il ne pouvait les envoyer comme ça sans prévenir. Et si son ami refusait? Que ferait-il?

Le suédois soupira et chopa le danois par le col pour le remettre sur ses jambes. «Arr''tes de t'hu''lier d''vant ''oi!» Il le lâcha et retourna vers son bureau. Un long silence tomba, laissant angoisser l'ex viking qui était venu ici pour tenter d'obtenir une aide pour sauver des membres de son peuple.

Il regretta l'absence de Tino, il n'était pas certain d'avoir compris ce que lui disait l'autre blond.

\- «Suède..

\- D' a'''ord, a''ènes ''es i'i» conceda finalement celui à lunettes, pris de pitié envers son frère prisonnier.

_D'accord.._

_Il était d'accord?_

Danemark sentit le soulagement lui tomber dessus. Il allait pouvoir les sauver. «Merci mon vieux!» s'écria-t-il avant de sortir presque en courant pour retourner chez lui organiser la fuite.

_Berwald ne se retourna pas._

Les allemands avaient pris le contrôle du pays.  _Tu parles, comme si ça allait les arrêter_. Ils les sauveraient, Gilbert sur ses gardes ou pas. Jamais il ne le laisserait lui prendre ses habitants, ces personnes qui vivaient sur son territoire depuis des siècles. Il préférait se battre jusqu'à la mort plutôt que les laisser être pris et emmener il ne savait où. Il ne trahirait pas son peuple, comme comme il n'aurait pas trahit ses amis ou ses frères. Il était un combattant, un guerrier...il en faudrait plus que des menaces pour le faire plier. Il ricana en pensant à la tête qu'allaient faire ceux qui l'avaient vaincu.  _Ils allaient arrêter de le considérer comme un trophée après ça._

Des dizaines de silhouettes se détachaient dans l'obscurité, tout autour de lui. Les juifs danois, après avoir été prévenus et cachés pendant des jours (voire des semaines) étaient discrètement envoyés vers la Suède par la mer, sur des embarcations de toutes natures: Gros bateaux de pêches, ferries, et même des esquifs de nature moindre. Tout était bon à utiliser et il ne fallait pas perdre de temps. _L'évacuation devait se faire dans le plus grand secret._

Soudain un enfant trébucha et tomba brutalement au sol juste à côté de lui. Niels sursauta et se pencha tandis que le petit, voyant qu'il saignait au niveau du genou, fondait en larmes, la douleur et la peur de ce qui allait arriver se mêlant en lui en un profond sentiment de détresse. Danemark saisit l'enfant dans ses bras et le souleva. Le petit aux boules claires le fixa avec ahurissement, sentant un sentiment de sécurité, sentant le courage s'insuffler en lui comme si cet homme en était la source.

Niels sourit doucement et murmura :«Vær modig og ikke græde! Være en sand viking! Vikingerne ved ikke bange» [2] Deux yeux verts surpris se posèrent sur lui avant que le petit ne se mette à rire, amusé par ces paroles.

_Les vikings ne connaissent pas la peur..._

Ses larmes ayant été arrêtés par les étranges paroles de cet homme, l'enfant demanda avec beaucoup de timidité «Hvor skal vi hen sir? [3]»

Danemark lui expliqua qu'il allait partir en Suède où il serait en sécurité, où personne ne lui ferait de mal, où il pourrait vivre librement sans menace planant sur lui. Il ajouta ensuite, d'un ton presque complice, passant une main dans les cheveux du plus jeune: «Krigen er ovre snart min dreng! Du kommer tilbage snart!» [4] Puis il le reposa au sol, le poussant gentiment vers ses parents. L'enfant se retourna brièvement vers lui, perturbé sans doute par cet homme mystérieux qui semblait si sûr de lui. Il prit la main de sa mère, et entendit la voix de l'autre danois derrière lui. «Have tillid til dit land dreng! Han vil aldrig forlade dig» [5] Quand il se retourna encore une fois, la tête pleine de questions, l'étrange personnage avait disparu.

_Et lui n'avait plus peur._

Niels, depuis un toit regardaient les navires partirent, un poids se soulevant progressivement en lui, la joie, la satisfaction, la sensation d'avoir gagné une bataille. «Snart mine børn [6]» Chuchotât-t-il en descendant de son promontoire et tournant le dos à la mer.

_En cette année 1943, la quasi totalité des juifs danois furent évacué vers la Suède, échappant aux rafles prévues par les autorités allemandes._

Gilbert n'avait pas apprécié ce coup-là, Ludwig non plus. Niels avait été roué de coups, injurié mais il n'avait jamais cessé de sourire et de rire, de narguer ses geôliers. Il avait gagné. Il n'avait pas plié. Il était fier de ce qu'il avait fait, de cette rébellion, d'avoir sauvé son peuple. Ils pouvaient lui faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient, lui était prêt à recommencer. Il en sauverait d'autre s'il pouvait. Il irait aider ses frères s'il le pouvait. Jamais il ne céderait et il se lancerait à nouveau dans la bataille dès que l'occasion lui en serait donné.

_Malgré la douleur..._

_Malgré la peur..._

_Malgré la guerre qui continuait..._

Il souriait toujours, ayant l'impression d'entendre ceux qu'il avait sauvé qui s'exclamaient tous, depuis la Suède, ces mots qui réchauffait le cœur de la nation captive.

\- «Cheers Danmark»

**Author's Note:**

> Niels appelle les danois ''ses enfants'' dans cette histoire car j'ai souvent vu les nations employer ce termes dans les fanfics. Je trouve que ça pourrait bien résumer ce qu'ils éprouvent vis-à-vis de leur peuple
> 
> [1] Danemark pense ça à cause de l'installation viking (des danois essentiellement) en Normandie durant le Moyen-Âge. Son peuple s'est donc mélangé à celui de France. Il considère alors celui-ci comme son frère.
> 
> [2] Sois courageux et ne pleures pas! Sois un vrai viking! Les vikings ne connaissent pas la peur!
> 
> [3] Où allons-nous monsieur?
> 
> [4] La guerre est bientôt terminée mon petit! Tu reviendras vite!
> 
> [5] Ai confiance en ton pays gamin! Il ne t'abandonnera jamais !
> 
> [6] A Bientôt mes enfants!
> 
> [7] Vous avez vraiment besoin d'une traduction? Oui? Vive le Danemark!


End file.
